Fatal Fury
thumb|354px Fatal Fury: King of Fighters ( 餓狼伝説~宿命の闘い~ Garou Densetsu Shukumei no Tatakai ? , "Legend of the Hungry Wolf: The Battle of Destiny") é um 1991 jogo de luta lançado pela SNK fatal Fury foi o primeiro jogo de luta da SNK para o sistema Neo Geo e serviu como o jogo inaugural em sua fatal Fury série, bem como o primeiro jogo para descrever o fictício "king of Fighters" torneio (que se tornou o base para a posterior The king of Fighters jogos). Muitos dos personagens da SNK, incluindo a irmãos Bogard Terry e Andy e o amigo Joe Higashi , e o vilão Geese Howard , fez sua estréia neste jogo Desenvolvimento O jogo foi projetado por Takashi Nishiyama, criador do original Street Fighter (1987). Fatal Fury que Nishiyama concebido como um sucessor espiritual de Street Fighter , foi desenvolvido em torno do mesmo tempo como Street Fighter II (1991). Enquanto Street Fighter II colocado mais ênfase em combos , Fatal Fury colocado mais ênfase sobre o timing e os movimentos especiais, bem como contar histórias. A jogabilidade segue a fórmula típica da maioria dos jogos de luta: o jogador compete contra seu oponente em melhores partidas no melhor de três. O aspecto mais inovador de Fatal Fury foram a adição de batalhas de duas linhas. Muitas etapas contou com duas linhas, uma linha de fundo e uma linha de primeiro plano. Os jogadores podem mudar entre o tempo inimigo rowsat diferente do modo single-player, onde em quase todas as lutas, você tem que esperar para o adversário CPU para mudar as linhas antes de poder. Não é necessário, no entanto, fazê-lo. thumb|left|318px Quando um segundo jogador junta-se durante o meio de uma luta um jogador, em vez de adiar a batalha atual para um jogo entre os dois jogadores, o jogo fará com que ambos os jogadores equipe-up contra o adversário CPU atual em uma partida de dois em-um antes de sua batalha acontece. Após cada segundo jogo no torneio single player, o jogador vai participar de uma rodada de bônus mini-jogo envolvendo um braço de ferro jogo contra uma máquina. O jogador deve tocar no botão A rapidamente para ganhar estes mini-jogos. História Terry, Andy e Joe entrar no torneio King of Fighters, 10 anos após a morte de seu pai nas mãos de Geese, a fim de obter vingança sobre ele. Quando Terry derrotou os campeões Raiden e Billy Kane, ele se torna o campeão KOF. Durante a celebração, dois guarda-costas de repente, agarrá-lo e levá-lo para Geese Tower. Lá, Terry enfrenta Geese Howard, e luta com ele. Vitorioso sobre, Terry chuta Geese através de uma janela de vidro, supostamente levando-o a morrer de uma queda do edifício. personagens jogáveis Terry Bogard - Um americano especialista em artes marciais buscando vingar seu pai ' morte s. Andy Bogard - Terry ' s irmão mais novo, que aprendeu koppo-jutsu no Japão . Joe Higashi - A japonesa Muay Thai perito e um amigo para os irmãos Bogard. personagens controlados pela CPU Duck King - Um talento dança de rua que usa um estilo "rítmicos" artes marciais. Richard Meyer - A capoeira principal com inúmeras técnicas de chute. Michael Max - Um boxeador que tem um ataque projétil chamado Tornado superior (similar ao de Joe furacão superior ). Tung Fu Rue - A Bajiquan especialista. No começo, ele aparece como um mestre idosos mansos, mas depois de tomar dano que ele se transforma em uma besta musclebound com um varal de fiação e um pontapé de tiro bola de fogo. Hwa Jai - Um mestre de Muay Thai da Tailândia que ganha sua força de beber um licor desconhecido. Sua técnica especial é um pontapé joelhada voadora chamada Dragão pontapé , semelhante ao Joe ' s Tiger pontapé . Raiden - Um calcanhar lutador que tem uma técnica de respiração vapor venenoso. Billy Kane - A bojutsu mestre que serve como campeão invicto do torneio. Geese Howard - O chefe final. Um chefe do submundo do crime e patrocinador do torneio King of Fighters. Depois de derrotar Billy, o personagem do jogador é sequestrado por homens de Geese e levado para seu prédio, Geese Tower, para a batalha final do jogo. Seu estilo de luta é aikido e tem um ataque projéctil semelhante a de Terry Power Wave chamado Reppuken ou violento Onda punho . Ele também pode jogar o seu adversário depois de bloquear um ataque de perto (esta técnica é chamada Ateminage ou Golpe Knockdown ). Quando o jogador perde a gansos, em vez do padrão continuar tela, eles testemunham seu caráter caindo de Geese Tower. No entanto, se o jogador ganha, o seu personagem vai bater fora gansos de seu prédio, aparentemente matando-o. Categoria:Jogos de 1991 Categoria:Jogos da snk Categoria:Jogos de luta